Me and the Future and Summoned Beasts! (Another Story)
by Ultimate Black Diamond Otome
Summary: Based on Light Novel's Volume 10.5. What if the Class F and some A students were to meet their future selves? See their way of living and well, even their romantic lives? Mainly KoutaxAiko, others were just supporting couples.
1. Episode One!

**Episode One! Class F and Class A and the Summoning System (again~ =,=)**

* * *

**Kurea-chan:** A fanfic inspired (?) or based on the Volume 10.5: Me and the Future and the Summoned beasts! from the Light Novel.

Disclaimer! I do not own Baka to Test... yada yada yada...

* * *

Fumizuki Gakuen, a school known for its summoning beasts system. And a school of which we all knew, that has an unequal society. Why so? Well, it's pretty obvious. Starting from the facilities

Albeit Class F, a very lowly section, there resides the special students.

Akihisa Yoshii, the punishment inspector. Whose shoukanjuu has different abilities than those of normal shoukanjuus.

The child prodigy, Yuuji Sakamoto

Minami Shimada, whose maths is as well as those in B Class. Though she fails in other subjects because she was raised abroad.

Mizuki Himeji, a supposedly Class A student but flunked the placement test

Kouta Tsuchiya, the known Silent Ninja Pervert and is the undefeated (A/N: though in the LN, he lost on Seijou Gakuen's, Amano Touko... But for me... It doesn't count! He nosebleed on the flipped skirt! I won't accept that defeat!) when it comes to Health Education that he even surpassed the said subject's teacher.

Hideyoshi Kinoshita, well, does being a girl looking-boy counts? He is a member of the drama club and is good in mimicry of voices

* * *

These students are the apple of the eye of some known students from the Highest Class, A Class; namely,

Shouko Kirishima, the said class' representative and is Yuuji's childhood friend and self-proclaimed wife of him

Toshimitsu Kubo, as much as I don't want to put him here, he still counts =,= The second honor of the second year and is having a liking on Akihisa

Aiko Kudou, the said rival of Kouta when it comes to Health Education, and is almost as perverted as him in some ways. She likes to tease Akihisa and Kouta. Obviously, she has her eyes set on Kouta

* * *

At some times, the principal calls to this class for help in testing out the new trial summoning system. Like the one which made shoukanjuus talk and the other one which made them look like Halloween Party Attendees.

So, yeah, phew! What a narration. On to the first episode, Class F- it's in the chapter title, kono baka!

* * *

Monday, start of school week.

Class F. Dismissal time.

"We used the summoned beasts to make a simple simulation of the summoner's future. So before all of you leave. I would like these students to stay;" the principal stated

"Yoshii" he laid his head on the low table and sighed, knowing he would always need to remain

"Sakamoto" in his usual calm demeanor, he just sat there looking at the window

"Hideyoshi, Tsuchiya, Himeji and Shimada" no reaction. For they may already knew that they will be called.

"Some A Class students might go with you, they seem interested in the new trial of the Summoning system" the principal said which made Yuuji and Kouta pay attention to her, wondering if the girls that seem attached to them will be there. Yuuji had a scared face on imagining if this trial will turn out like the one that had his shoukanjuu blurt out his inside feeling and perverse. And as for Kouta, he just had a poker face on.

"That's all. I'm going to set up a field surrounding the school" the principal said raising her hand and a field appeared and as that happened she left the room, followed by the A Class students entering

"Shouko! Ah! I knew it!" Yuuji said as he hit his head on the nearby wall

"Hello there, muttsulini-kun~! *giggles*" Aiko said tapping his shoulder which made him look, twitch his eyes and mumble her name again "Kudou Aiko!"

"Who's gonna start anyway?" Akihisa asked

"Muttsurini-kun... You go start!" Aiko told him but he resisted

"... why don't you go first anyway? Ladies first!"

"I believe in equal treatment so you first!"

"...Janken! (Rock-paper-scissors)"

"Sure!"

""Janken!"" they said altogether and here are the results

Aiko- rock

Kouta- scissors

"Yay! I win! Hahaha! Now summon your shoukanjuu!"

"... tch, too despicable. Summon!" then a similar geometric pattern appeared on the floor, but wait, it's not just one! There's two of it! Because Aiko said 'SUMMON your shoukanjuu' her future self appeared to, alongside Kouta's. His summon still looks like himself just a bit taller. Aiko's summon still looks as energetic as she was, though she looks more feminine now and her hair was shoulder length now.

"What the?!" was all Aiko could say

"... you're too naive, Kudou Aiko"

"Damn it!"

_"Aww, so this is how we were when we were in high school huh? Muttsurini-kun?"_ the older Aiko told the future Kouta and she clinged to his arm which he just shoved her off

The Aiko in the present time blushed as she saw the future Kouta, he looked so mature now but for her, he is still cute in that suit he wore with blue necktie.

"They're so sweet!" Minami and Mizuki exclaimed as their eyes were sparkling

"So future muttsurini, is there anything between you and the future Kudou-san?" Hideyoshi calmly asked the taller boy in front of him

_"...w, what?! N, no, this naive girl hasn't changed so much ever since"_ the future Kouta glared at the future Aiko who is swaying playfully and giggled

"... So, Aiko, what do this future you tells you?" Shouko asks, referring to what job she will have on the future

"Let's see, a white coat, clip board, and hey! Is that a stethoscope?" Aiko pointed to the stethoscope around her future self

_"I am a doctor"_ her future simply said

"... a... female doctor? You! How long are you going to mess with me!?" Kouta faced Aiko and pointed to her face while he had a small glint of blush on his face

"Ha!?"

"Anyway, Tsuchiya-ku... I mean, Tsuchiya-san, what are you in the future?" Himeji politely asked

And here comes the saying, truth hurts! Hahahaha! Good luck Muttsurini-kun

_"... I am a reporter"_ the future Kouta said

"... Say what!?"

_"... Want me to repeat it again?"_

"... why did you gave up our dream!?"

_"... If your talking about being a nude cameraman, it's not dream, it's your desire"_

"... whatever!"

"Say, isn't this the perfect job for you, muttsurini?" Yuuji asked

"... no it's not!"

"Yeah muttsurini-kun, you have great information gathering skills, and other more makes you perfect to be a news reporter" Aiko said who was sitting on the floor beside her future self.

And chattering filled the room. Unknown to them

_"Sensei! There's an error on the summoning system!"_

_"What!? What kind of error!"_

_"We don't know yet, the screens keep flashing 'warning'!"_

Back at the classroom...

While they were all asking or just talking to the future Kouta and Aiko, a spark was seen from somewhere

"What was that?!" Akihisa said alarmed

"Students, please go out of the school immediately, there's an unknown error on the system" a voice was heard from the speaker, but before they could make haste, there was another electric spark but this time it was on the floor which electrocuted them and they collapsed on the floor. Before they knew it the summoning field was about to disappear, along with the students currently inside it.

Black Out.

"Un... I feel dizzy" Minami said with her hand over her forehead

"Ee, where are we?" Aiko asked getting up, Kouta was on her lap, still unconscious, which made her blush

"This room still looks like Class F" Himeji said looking around

"... Yuuji" Shouko said looking for Yuuji who was beside her, not yet gaining consciousness

"Are we sleeping that long enough and we were still here 'til night?" Hideyoshi asked

"Hey, guys, don't you want to take a look at this?" Akihisa said while looking at the window

"Isn't that? Tsuchiya-kun?" Himeji asked pointing to the boy outside

"And Kudou-san?" Minami continued

"O, oi! Don't talk things about us since I can't stand here!" Aiko said in a soft voice, she don't want to wake Kouta who was sleeping soundly on her lap

"Maybe we're not in our timeline now" Yuuji who was still laying down on the floor with his eyes closed

"... we're in the future now." Shouko added

""WHAT!?"" all of them shouted which made Kouta wake up

"... what the~~!?"

"We're in the future, Muttsurini-kun, just so you know" Aiko told him who was looking to her left to hide her blush

"...what!?"

"... who's there?" a voice was heard on the outside of the room which made them all remain quiet

* * *

**Kurea-chan:** So, yeah :P Chapter One finished, tell me what you guys think about it. Kikiki! Reviews are welcomed and add to favorites are most appreciated... Until next time.


	2. Episode Two!

_"... what the~~!?"_

_"We're in the future, Muttsurini-kun, just so you know"_

_"...what!?"_

_"... who's there?" a voice was heard on the outside of the room which made them all remain quiet_

* * *

Episode Two: Minami's future and pictures and Minami's disappearance!?

* * *

"What do we do now Yuuji?" Akihisa whispered to his friend whom they all know was great in making plans and strategies.

"We can't hide anywhere here in the classroom, and we can't just jump from the window unless we have ninja skills like muttsurini so..." Yuuji was cut of by the sound of their door sliding open

KARAK.

"Arre? Nee, no one's here!" a familiar girl's voice said

"... impossible" the man accompanying the girl said in a similar tone from the one we all knew

"Yeah, I could've sworn I heard someone shouted from here"

[A/N: parenthesis means whispering from this point on up to the rest of the story okay?]

(Hey, why can't they see us?) Minami whispered to Akihisa. They were all shocked by the two unknown people who just barged in the room and since they were all laying down at the floor, and in the middle of the room, it was really shocking to know that they can't see them

Click.

The two strangers flipped the lights on.

"... really, there's no one here."

(O, oi, is that...) Yuuji whispered but is heard by the group

(Hai desu, it's...) Mizuki said and they all looked to the certain two high school students

((Muttsurini and Kudou-san!)) they whispered altogether and pointed at them who was also shocked to see their future selves, not just about that, but the fact that the future Kouta and Aiko were the ones they saw from the window who were walking together at night!

[A/N: I'm gonna use _italics_ for the future selves and normal style for present selves from this point up to the end of the story]

_"Hmm. Nothing here, shall we take our leave now? Muttsurini-kun?"_ Aiko said as she wrapped her arms around Kouta's arm

_"... o, oi. We're not yet dating so move aside"_ he said which made Aiko puff her cheeks and just left the room alongside Kouta.

"O~kay, what was that?" Hideyoshi said with his eyes widened the same as everyone in the room

"... this is a nightmare" Kouta mumbled under his breath

"... am I the only one that looks like fading?" Shouko asked looking at her hands then everyone looked at their own as well.

"So I think this is why they can't see us" Akihisa stated

"Wow, congrats Akihisa, looks like your IQ has levelled up" Yuuji teased and patted his shoulder

"SO YOU'RE TELLING ME I'M SUCH A BIG IDIOT NOT TO THINK OF THIS OBVIOUS STUFF?!" Akihisa exclaimed which made the group laugh at him

"Then they can just hear us and not see us?" Minami asked and Yuuji nodded

"Who's up for stalking our future selves?" Aiko finally stood up and said with her same perky smile. She looks so determined and curious on the fact her and Kouta's future were together

""I'm in!"" all of them agreed except for Kouta who remained silent and just sighed. He don't want to admit it, he really do want to know more about his and Aiko's future selves.

They all left the same room they had back on present time and walked to the streets.

* * *

"S, say, Minami, Himeji-san, should you be clinging like that on me?" Akihisa asked nervously as he looked at the two girls holding to his both arms very hard and they were trembling like they were in a haunted house

""We're not scared, this is just the same roads we're always taking, we're not scared!"" both of them chanted repeatedly

"Does that girl seem familiar?" Hideyoshi asked pointing to a taxi stopped in front of a house! And a tall girl with her hair on the loose stepped out of the vehicle

"My, that chick's pretty. And huh? She looks like someone here" Aiko said then asked and look at the pony-tailed girl who is looking at the future her. Yes, the girl was her future self.

"I, is that... me?" Minami asked to herself

"Let's see for ourselves!" Yuuji, in his determined tone, convinced the team and they all nodded while smiling. They all ran to the house and as they entered the place

((Wooooooow...)) they were all amazed at how pretty the house is, it wasn't that big but the furniture and appliances were like those of Class A's stuff. And the pictures hanged on the wall, they were all Minami's

(... according to the pictures, looks like you've become a model) Shouko stated while touching one of the pictures

(Sugoi, Minami-chan! With that slender body of yours, you're so fitted to be a model!) Himeji admired the pictures and looked at Minami then at the pictures again from time to time with her eyes sparkling

(Fufufu~ Why thank you Mizuki) she chuckled as she scratched the back of her head

(... why is my future the one messed up?) Kouta scowled and Aiko placed a hand over his shoulder

(Fufu... Why can't you accept it? You becoming a reporter suits you a lot) Aiko said with a teasing look but she really is stating the truth

(Gasp! There's something wrong here) Akihisa said as he pointed on one picture of Minami in a swimsuit which made them all look in confusion while Kouta collapsed on the ground due to his own nosebleed, again and Yuuji facepalmed knowing what they were talking about

(I don't get you) Hideyoshi tilted his head while examining the swimsuit shot of future Minami

"Minami's... breast... has grown into a C! And-my-arm-joints-aren't-used-the-proper-way-and-i s-twisted-to-its-AHHHH!" Akihisa shouted in pain as Minami twisted his left arm to his back and the other arm is too.

_"Who's there?!"_ a voice shouted from upstairs but it wasn't Minami's

((is that...)) they all whispered to each other except for Akihisa who was crying silently on the floor

_"Un... Hazuki? What's wrong?"_ future Minami in her sleepwear rubbed her eyes as she tapped her little sister shoulder. Hazuki now looks just like Minami when she is on high school except the hair color and Hazuki's hair was let down.

_"I think I heard baka no oniichan's voice"_

(She's still the same) Minami said admiring her future self and her little sister

_"I heard nothing, maybe you're just missing him. Now let's go back to sleep"_ future Minami escorted her imouto to their room

(Now we have to be more careful. Yes, they can't see us, but they can perfectly hear us. And plus, we can touch things like Shouko did on when she touched the picture) Yuuji said while glaring at Akihisa for he caused the noise

(Well, sor-ree!)

Then after some other quarreling matters, they left the house and sat on the sidewalk

"So, where are we going now?" Akihisa asked

"My house is the one nearest to the school. Ah! What about we check up on all our house up to the farthest one." Minami suggested

"... mine is the farthest, I think" Kouta said

"Oi~ Shimada, why are you the one that looks almost invisible?" Yuuji asked pointing to Minami and she looked at her hands to confirm this somehow. And Yuuji was right, she was more fading than the rest of them

"What is the meaning of this?" Minami asked as she was slowly fading away

"Minami!" Akihisa shouted as Minami was completely gone

"Okay, first we were teleported to the future and now someone disappears? Could things get any weirder?" Aiko grumbled

* * *

**Kurea-chan:** As promised, I finished the second chapter today! :D So what happened to Minami? Why did she disappeared? Review what you think about this! Oh and thanks to Fairyheart and LivingAnimeLife for subscribing and adding the story to their favorites list! ;) Hope you all like it! 'til next time~

Please do note that I use **""**...**""** when all of them were talking at the same time and **((**...**))** when they were whispering the same. _Italics_ for the future selves!


	3. Episode Three!

_Recap from the previous episode!_

_"Oi~ Shimada, why are you the one that looks almost invisible?"_

_"What is the meaning of this?"_

_"Minami!"_

_"Okay, first we were teleported to the future and now someone disappears? Could things get any weirder?"_

* * *

Episode Three: Books and Coffees and the Twins' Futures!

* * *

"What could be the meaning of this?" Hideyoshi rubbed his chin as they were all looking at the place Minami vanished

"*le gasp* Could it be that if someone stood at this place he or she will vanish?" Akihisa stupidly suggested

"No, idiot. Let's think of what we all did that may be the cause of her disappearing" Yuuji, smart as always, thought of the idea

"... she disappeared because she has accomplished her goal in this world" Shouko simply stated

"Sounds like dying" Aiko said a little scared on the fact that they might die

"Then why Kudou-san and Muttsurini still here? They know their future right before we were here" Hideyoshi asked and Akihisa smirked

"Because the thing between their futures were yet to be known by them"

"But where would Minami-chan go?" Himeji asked which made them all startled and silent until...

"... that... is yet to be answered" Kouta broke the silence

"Well then, let's go check our futures and get out of this world. Maybe Shimada was back in the school now or in front of her house" Yuuji said and the group followed him to the next house

* * *

"Where am I?" a voice asked while sitting up straight from the tatami mat and was in a dark room.

"So how did it go?" another voice asked, but this time, it was a little older than the first one

"Huh? Ah! Fine, I guess."

"Then, let's wait for them for a while okay?"

"Sure! I can't wait to see them even though it's just a while"

* * *

"Nee, it's already this late and yet the lights from that house is still on" Aiko pointed to the two-storey house from across the street.

""Uhhh... That would be my house" Hideyoshi said which made them all say ""Ehh!?""

"Do you often stay up late, Kinoshita-kun?" Himeji asked as they were walking to the house

"Nope, I was sleeping early. Maybe it's ane-ue who was staying up late"

"... ssshh..." Kouta signalled them to hush and pointed to the window.

(I knew it, it was ane-ue who was staying up late)

_"Hideyoshi!"_ the future Yuuko called his little brother

_"What is it ane-ue?"_ this Hideyoshi was a little taller than he was now, his hair grew longer and is tied in a knot. Though he still looks feminine like the old him.

_"Throw these outside"_ Yuuko pointed the pile of crumpled paper beside her working table. Hideyoshi just sighed and picked up the scratch papers on the floor and put them in a garbage bag. When he opened the door, the group entered the house sneakily. It was really an advantage they couldn't see them. After the future Hideyoshi left the garbage bag on their trash bin, he went back to the house without knowing that his present or in this case, past form was already inside the house.

(So, what do you think is Hideyoshi's~~) Akihisa asked but was cut off by Yuuko talking again

_"Hideyoshi, would you mind making me coffee?"_

_"Ane-ue, I have to memorize my lines now, hope you understand"_

_"And I have to finish this chapter right away! So~~"_ Yuuko paused for a moment and a dark violet aura surrounding her as she clenched her fists, _"~~would you make me coffee or what?"_

_"Ah hehehe! I will make one r, right away! I have to make one for myself e, either. Please w, wait"_ he said as he hurriedly went to the kitchen and made his and his sister's coffee.

Meanwhile, the group went to look at what Yuuko was doing.

(Hey, what is she writing err... Typing?) Aiko asked as they look at Yuuko who was typing a story on her laptop

(Guys, look at these) Yuuji said while looking at the books on the bookshelf

(... Written by~) Shouko started and they all realized who the author is

((Yuuko Kinoshita?!))

(What kind of story will Kinoshita-san write?) Himeji asked innocently and the others had random yaoi books on mind until the imagination balloon puffed out

_"Here's your coffee, ane-ue"_ Hideyoshi placed the coffee on his sister's desk

_"Okay, thanks Hideyoshi..."_ she stopped for a moment in typing and looked at her younger brother _".. and sorry for the disturbance"_

_"Iie iie! It's okay, I'll go at my room now 'kay?"_ then they all followed future Hideyoshi to his room. There they found...

A clean and well organized room.

There, they sat on the floor and watched Hideyoshi practice his lines

(...so you've become a drama troop member) Kouta said with a bit of annoyance in his tone

(*chuckles* You still don't accept the fact that you didn't become a nude cameraman!? Well, let me cheer you up) Aiko said in a sweet voice as she crawled closer to Kouta who was moving away slowly until he was already leaning against the wall.

Aiko loosened her necktie and was blushing lightly...

(Know what muttsurini-kun? My alarm went off this morning and I~)

(... I... won't die... in front of you) he said while blushing hard and wiped the blood dripping from his nose

((There they go again)) they all said except for the two who were having their own business and they let out a large anime style sweat on their heads.

Aiko snickered as she get her handkerchief from her skirt's pocket and offered it to him. He had no choice but to accept it and shyly nodded his thanks.

The future let out a tired sigh and threw himself on his bed _"That's all for now, I'm sleepy"_ not so long after, he fell asleep due to his tiredness

"I guess this is the time where I disappear" Hideyoshi said looking at his hands which were almost transparent to objects

Akihisa glomped him "Nooo! Don't leave me here yet! I love you, Hideyoshiiiiii~!" Hideyoshi pushed him lightly

"Please keep in mind that I'm a guy, Akihisa" he said for the nth time in his life as he waved goodbye "See you guys later! Tell Minami and I your stories okay?" then he was nowhere to be found

They all quietly left the house and sat in front of the Kinoshita residence

"So, where is our next destination?"

"Sakamoto-kun?" Himeji started which made them all look at her direction

"I think next is mine's"

* * *

**Kurea-chan:** Nyaa! Two chapters for today! Mizuki's future will be hard for me, since what her occupation in the light novel isn't revealed. Is a teacher suitable for her? What do you think? Tell me by reviewing! :D 'til next time, minna!


	4. Episode Four!

**Kurea-chan:** Nee, minna! Gomen for not updating these past days. :P And maybe I won't be able to update much now, class will start tomorrow. But I'll try to update every weekends with 1 or 2 chapters. And if I'm not busy, I can update even on school days :D Keep me inspired guys! Aiko x Kouta in this chap! :D

* * *

_From the previous episode!_

_"So, where is our next destination?"_

_"Sakamoto-kun?"_

_"I think next is mine's"_

* * *

Episode Four: Sleepover on Class A and Lights and Romance!

* * *

""EEEHHH~!?"" Mizuki just nodded shyly. It was already late in the evening so...

YAWN.

"I'm sleepy already~" Aiko whined

"... where are we going to stay then?" Kouta asked with his eyes slightly opened, he was also as sleepy as everyone else in the group

"We've already seen two futures or two houses now. Maybe we can rest back at the school." Yuuji rub his chin as he look at the distance. The school is not so far away so they can still carry on walking

"Let's go! And let's go sleep in the Class A's room!" Akihisa suggested and they all nodded lazily

* * *

Back in Fumizuki Academy (Future)

"...the room hasn't changed at all" Shouko said as she looked around the same room she had on school days.

"Oyasumi, minna!" Mizuki sweetly said as she adjusted the chair she was sitting on backwards and she laid down on it. They all did the same and rested for the night

Poke poke.

(...un~~~)

Pinch Pinch

(...what the~~ O.O) Kouta turned to where the poking was, which was from his back, and opened his eyes. What he saw was a girl with a lively smile and peace sign

(Hello, muttsurini-kun~) Aiko was kneeling next to the adjustable chair Kouta was laying at

(...I"m sleepy already, Kudou Aiko, you go sleep too)

(Naww~ I'm here to tell you that I'll be sleeping beside you) She winks as she pulled the nearest adjustable chair near his

(...o-oi! Get back there!) Aiko finally got her chair beside his and she sat on her chair

(Do you hate me that much, Muttsurini-kun?) Aiko pouted as she rolled on her side and ended up on top of him and this, again, caused him to blush and her giggle

(...)

(Speechless? Muttsurini-kun?) she leaned and they could feel each others' breathing.

Almost...

Only an inch apart. Kouta didn't stop himself from closing his eyes and waited for their lips to brush on each other

CLICK!

"Ooh lala!" Akihisa and Yuuji were beside the light switch and are grinning widely and evilly

"...Aiko" Shouko called while smiling

"Aww! You're so cute together Kudou-san, Tsuchiya-kun" Mizuki clasped her hands and her eyes were sparkling.

Aiko jumped from her position and Kouta pretended to be asleep with his face redder than a tomato.

"*flips hair* My, my, that's naughty of both of you Yoshii-kun, Sakamoto-kun" Aiko said as she approached the two while they slowly walked backwards up to the door, knowing that smile on her face, she must've have something bad up her sleeves.

She searched through her skirt's pocket and showed them the same pink device she was holding back on the school trip. The mini recorder. While the other girls weren't looking

"Remember this?"

"Yuuji, what are we going to do?" she pressed random buttons and the very same sentence she looped last time played

'Yuuji! Show me your butt!' Then black and pink auras surrounded the two girls

"Akihisa-kun! Why do you like Sakamoto-kun's rear so much that you don't even want mine?! Now face my wrath Akihisa-kun~~~" Mizuki said with a yandere look on her face and walked creepily to Akihisa

"No! Please, Himeji-san! It's all a misunderstanding!"

"...Yuuji, I'll never let you go so that Yoshii can't have you" Shouko said while holding out her signature taser.

ZAP!

Yuuji was now fast asleep on his chair while smoke was coming out from his body.

Aiko then turned the lights off again and smiled

(So, where were we muttsurini-kun?) Aiko walked to him and sat beside him

(... Kudou, why are you always teasing me like this?)

Aiko sighed while hearing his question. How dense of him

(You're so dense, muttsurini-kun. I don't need a reason) Aiko then walked to her chair which is now adjusted like a mini bed and whispered to herself

(I don't need a reason for liking a person, you idiot) If Kouta heard that or not, it's him who knows and they fell asleep in no time

* * *

They all decided to wake up in 4am for they know that if they wake at 7 or 8, class would be starting and they might cause something bad in the future.

3:38 am

Yaaaaawn...

Kouta woke up early for an unknown reason and looked for a watch to know the time.

(...Why of all people to have a watch it has to be her?) he looked at Aiko who was sleeping soundly and looked so peaceful unlike when she is awake, she is so energetic and hyper and noisy and...

(Un...) Aiko moved slightly and rolled to her left side. Since her chair is next to Kouta's, he blushed and reached out his arm to hug her and prevent her from falling.

He noticed her smile in her sleep or is it just his imagination.

(...nevermind the time, I'm thirsty) he stood up and walked to the fridge and drank water. He looked over at Aiko and sighed as he saw her about to fall, again, from her chair. He laid back on his chair again and pulled her into a hug

4:04 am

Yuuji was the one to wake up first. He know it was time to wake up so he shook Shouko to wake her up.

"... Good morning, Yuuji"

"Morning" he lazily said as he pushed Akihisa on the floor

Blag!

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!?" Akihisa shouted which made himself a living alarm clock. Mizuki rubbed her eyes as she sat up "Good morning, guys"

Click! Shouko flipped the lights on.

"As I said before, they look so cute together" Mizuki admired

"Someone! Take a picture! Akihisa said as he searched for his cellphone.

Beep!

"Done" Yuuji grinned before talking again "Stop pretending, muttsurini"

Kouta who has his hands on Aiko's ear, to prevent her from hearing Akihisa's noise

"...this is a huge misunderstanding" he denied as he sat up and shook Aiko to wake her up

"Un... Huh?" she slowly opens her eyes and shielded her face from the light. Kouta blushed by her cuteness and quickly looked away from her

"I'll prepare breakfast!" Mizuki stood up and walked to the counter as she was stopped by the boys

"No! I'll prepare one instead! They're just instant noodles so leave them to us!" Akihisa nervously said

"Y, yeah, please just stay put in there and let men do the work" Yuuji said shoving Mizuki away

"...that was close" Kouta said while boiling water.

Then a tap on both his shoulders was felt

"Say, muttsurini, what was that last night?" Akihisa asked with his gag face like Yuuji's

"Yeah, are you making out with Kudou?"

"... i, it was just a misunderstanding! She was the one~~"

"But you're letting her"

"You even had your eyes closed"

"...There's no way I'd like a girl like her!"

""Your denials makes us more suspicious""

"... I have no interest in her"

""Shut up""

* * *

**Kurea-chan:** I'll post Mizuki's future some other time :P This week maybe? Classes tomorrow TT,TT Hope you like this chapter! Hihihi~


	5. Episode Five!

_From the previous episode!_

_"I'll prepare breakfast!"_

_"No! I'll prepare one instead! They're just instant noodles so leave them to us!"_

_"Y, yeah, please just stay put in there and let men do the work"_

_"...that was close"_

_"Say, muttsurini, what was that last night?"_

_"Yeah, are you making out with Kudou?"_

_"... i, it was just a misunderstanding! She was the one~~"_

_"But you're letting her"_

_"You even had your eyes closed"_

_"...There's no way I'd like a girl like her!"_

_""Your denials make us more suspicious""_

_"... I have no interest in her"_

_""Shut up""_

* * *

Episode Five: Couples and Akihisa's slow disappearance and... babies!?

* * *

After they had finished eating breakfast and returning the chairs back into place, they walked to Mizuki's house.

"I wonder what I am doing so early in the morning?" she asked to herself

"By the way Himeji, what do you want to be in the future anyway?" Aiko asked curiously walking to the house they were walking to

"Well, to be honest, I don't know"

"We'll find out once we enter your house" Yuuji said as they stopped in front of her house

Since it looks like Mizuki was the only one there, and she looks busy, they don't know how they will enter her house.

"... any possible routes?" Shouko wanders her eyes around as she look for a possible way to get inside

Karak.

_"Haaaaaah~ Rise and shine!"_ they heard a female voice said along with the sound of something sliding.

A window.

The future Mizuki opened the window to get fresh air in the house

"Talk about luck!" Akihisa then walked to the window followed by the other and they entered quietly. Yes, quietly, even though Akihisa's foot tripped while excitedly entering and resulting to him hitting his face on the floor.

They walked around the house and saw a table with lots of papers on it.

(Could it be that you became an author too, Himeji-san?) Akihisa asked looking at the pile of papers on the table missing something very obvious

(... grades!?) Kouta then pointed at the upper right of each paper which had different scores on it.

Footsteps.

A woman with long pink wavy hair came back and sat on the chair.

She pulled the chair and...

(Gak!) Akihisa was bumped at the chair and fell on the ground

_"What was that?"_ Mizuki asked looking frightened as she looked behind her and when she convinced herself that she found nothing, she came back to her business.

(Just how idiotic will you be?) Yuuji was looking as disappointed as ever on Akihisa for his clumsiness

(I didn't see that coming!)

The future Mizuki looks a little more, mature now and she wears her glasses, reading glasses, that is.

(Eh? Glasses?) Mizuki wondered at the sight of her wearing eyeglasses

_"One more left... And... Done!"_ Mizuki graded the last paper and wrote something in her book. The record book or whatsoever. She removed her glasses and started putting the papers on a case. She hung her sling bag on her shoulder and left the house

(So you're a teacher) Akihisa said while admiring the future Mizuki

"What's with the whispering, Akihisa? If you're too busy having fantasies about her future self, you must've not noticed that she was leaving already" Yuuji teased as he rolls his eyes at him

"Shut up, Yuuji, we all know that you're going to be Kirishima-san's wife!"

"You mean husband, you idiot!"

"So you've already accepted it already, Sakamoto-kun?" Aiko grinned and Akihisa murmured "Why didn't I thought of that hit line!?"

Shouko was quiet on one side thinking of something to herself.

"... Akihisa, is that you?" Kouta pointed outside to show them the future Akihisa running as if he was chasing someone

"Ahh~~~~!" Mizuki screamed which grabbed everyone's attention

"... Mizuki, looks like it's your time" Shouko said looking at the slowly fading Mizuki

"Noooooo~! I want to see the future Akihisa-kun! I can't disappear now..." Mizuki complained as her voice trail out along with herself

"Anyways, who should I be chasing?" Akihisa asked which made them sigh and shook their heads as they left the house and decided to follow the running Akihisa who was now walking at a normal pace as he reached the next intersection

* * *

_"There... you are... Mizuki"_ future Akihisa was panting while the present Akihisa was shocked, his mouth flung open to show how shocked he was, by seeing himself finally calling her by her first name, unlike now that he is still practicing to call her that

_"Arre? Why do you look so tired, Akihisa-kun?"_

_"I... ran to chase you."_ he then straightened up his poise _"Haven't we agreed that I accompany you to the train station? We have the same stop, don't we?"_

The group smiled teasingly at the present Akihisa who was really red now and when he realized their stares, he quickly looked around and they, except him, of course, chuckled

_"Ah! Sorry I forgot about that. Let's go!"_ the present group remained silent as they watch the couple walk in front of them.

"Mizuki, let me carry that" Akihisa reached for the case Mizuki was holding or should I say, hugging it which ended up to him touching thee back of her hand. They felt something like an electric shock and quickly backed their hands away, reacting by them blushing and Mizuki's case fell. Unfortunately the contents fell of the case.

_"O, oh, I'm sorry, Mizuki"_ Akihisa knelt to the ground, picked up the papers and returned it to the case _"I'll hold this for you"_

(They look like teens in love! Yoshii-kun, you and Himeji are so cute together!) Aiko teased him imitating Mizuki's tone when she said the same thing to her and Kouta

( ... ) Akihisa ignored her and stared at he and his crush' future

(Don't mind him, Kudou, he's just too stunned by his future and Mizuki's) Yuuji whispered to Aiko loud enough to be heard by Akihisa

(Shut up, Yuuji. I'll get my revenge on you when we know your future) Akihisa snapped

(... But, Yoshii, won't you disappear now after you know about your future?) Shouko asked and those words slowly sank inside his head

"WHAAAAT!?" he accidentally shouted on top of his lungs, and behind his future self as well

_"What was that?"_ Mizuki quickly wrapped her arms around future Akihisa's arm like the way she did it to Shouko back on the test of courage event

_"That voice was somewhat familiar, but there were no one here. Let's go"_ Akihisa convinced Mizuki and they walked to the train station. While walking, he and Mizuki were talking about random topics, until Mizuki asked something that will make someone disappear. We all know who.

_"Say. Akihisa-kun, how's your job?"_ Mizuki opened the topic

(No. I don't want hear this. I haven't got my revenge on Yuuji yet!) Akihisa tried to cover his ears but Aiko and Kouta stopped each of his hand

(Good job, muttsurini-kun) Aiko winked at him

(... that's my line, Kudou Aiko)

_"Oh, you mean about being a chef? It's fine, a little tiring, it's tiring in the kitchen"_ Akihisa chuckled as he scratched the back of his head _"Say, how's being a teacher in our alma mater?"_

((She's a teacher in Fumizuki Academy!?)) they all whispered in chorus

_"Well, to be honest, I miss the Class F's room, since I'm teaching in Class A. I miss our high school days"_ Mizuki smiled to herself reminiscing her days

(Damnit!) Akihisa cursed then the group stopped walking and looked at him, Yuuji smirking evilly at him

(I can't allow this! Run to Yuuji's home!) Akihisa started running followed by everyone

"... he sure doesn't know when to give up" Shouko said running with the group lined behind her, Akihisa on the lead until he stopped which made the group behind him fell down like a domino since they're all lined behind him

"What the hell, Akihisa!?" Yuuji exclaimed

"Where's your house again, Yuuji?" Akihisa stupidly asked

"... I know where, follow me" Shouko then took the lead by walking "Kirishima-san, hehe, can we please, run now or else I'll disappear now? Don't you want to see future Yuuji right now?" Akihsia persuaded Shouko as she started speeding up her pace then ran followed by everyone, again

"What did you whisper to her Akihisa!?"

"None of your business!"

And their cat fight goes on until they reached the front of Yuuji's house. Akihisa kicked the gate open which made a loud noise

_"... What was that?"_ A familiar woman came out from the door looking from left to right and her eyes twitched as she saw the gate open, as she walked outside, it turned out to be Shouko

_"W, wait! Shouko! Don't come out with that thing on! And don't you have work today?!"_ then another person burst from the door. This time, it is a man. With... a….. erm… ring on his collar which fits him. He still looks violent, but with a bit of gentleness

Akihisa then looked at Yuuji with such look and he is obviously holding out his laugh. He became serious again and tapped Yuuji's shoulder with his drawing-like gag face on.

(So, (chuckles) how do you feel about this?)

(Damn it, you idiot bastard. You're asking me how I feel about that!? I'm a slave!)

Akihisa then burst out in laughter but not loud enough to be heard by the future Shouko-Yuuji couple (Hahahaha! I was trying hard not to notice that but you said it! Hahaha! I can leave this world peacefully now)

Yuuji frowned and was really annoyed by Akihisa now, (Then leave now!)

Akihisa looked at his hand which was almost invisible, he waved goodbye at the group as he disappeared.

Future Shouko locked the gate crashed open by Akihisa and returned back to the house, as she pass the invisible group from the present time, or past timeline, something hit them

(… is she.) Kouta started pointing at the belly of future Shouko.

(Hey, Shouko, look! Hehe…. You and Sakamoto will have a baby!) Aiko pointed to the same direction Kouta was pointing at and she just remained silent

(I can't accept this kind of future! Can't I just disappear now?!) Yuuji said blushing in embarrassment.

(… Yuuji) Shouko then took the lead in walking to the house

_"Shouko, don't you have work today?"_

_"… today's my day off"_

_"Ah. I see. And remove that thing off, please"_

Boink.

((A ball!?)) they all exclaimed as they looked at the bouncing ball in front of them

(… Guess it's my leave) Shouko was now fading now followed by Yuuji

(Hey, Shouko, don't you want to know what your occupation in the future? Or whatsoever? And that's same to you, Sakamoto-kun)

Shouko shook her head from side to side and smiled to her (… all that matters to me now is that I know these feelings still remain the same) she then cling on Yuuji's arm which made him grumble as they both disappeared.

* * *

Time: 6:36 pm

"Welcome back!"

"Took you long enough"

"How did it go? Kirishima-san, Sakamoto-kun?"

Yes, you're all right, the one who disappears from the future will be teleported back to the school. Minami, Mizuki and Hideyoshi were sitting on the tatami mat as they welcomed their classmates

"It went according to plan" Yuuji grinned

"What? Is there some plan or whatever?" Akihisa asked tilting his head and the others, except Yuuji, wondered too

"My plan from the start is to leave those two behind. Why? We all know they have feelings for each other right?"

"Oh, yeah! Right back when we slept on Class A's room! We've caught them!" Mizuki exclaimed leaving Hideyoshi and Minami clueless

"… we'll tell you the details later, Shimada, Kinoshita, let's go to Class A, we'll be more comfortable to talk about stuff there" Shouko suggested and they all nodded and went to the high class classroom.

* * *

Right after Yuuji and Shouko left the future timeline, Aiko and Kouta decided to left the Sakamoto household and decided to continue their quest; to find about their futures up to the last house, Kouta's house.

Aiko was feeling a bit uncomfortable about the fact she and Kouta were all alone, she is looking from left to right from time to time, then at Kouta then on the ground.

Kouta, being the quiet one he is, noticed Aiko's weird behavior and ignored it. They just walked silently until they reached Aiko's house

"Muttsurini-kun?"

"… what?"

"It's locked" she said pointing to the gate

"… can you climb it?"

Aiko returned back to her mischievous self as she flashed her cat-grin at him again

"Well, I need you to lift me. Oh, and just to warn you, I don't wear shorts today!" she then winked at him who has blood dripping down his nose.

"… (patapatapata) y, you're really trying to kill me."

Aiko just chuckled as she looked at the house; it was already night time, the same as the time in the present.

"Huh? Hey, don't you notice it's weird?"

Kouta wiped the blood from his nose as he raised his eyebrow, wondering what she's talking about

"There's no one here, the lights are off. And I don't sleep this early"

"… are you implying that….?"

"As much as I don't want to believe that, but, yes, maybe" she blushed after remembering the scene they've seen at the first day they came to the future timeline. "And we've seen our futures together while going home, right?"

"… We can't make sure until we've seen so for ourselves." He started walking ahead of her "… Let's go"

* * *

Kurea-chan: Yay! Finished! ;) Thanks for the wait minna! And to those who favorite AND followed AND reviewed this story, I love you all! Thanks for inspiring me :D I've been writing on my notebook in school just to finish this for you guys! Hope you like this chapter!


End file.
